


the quirk girls

by immaraculous



Series: mmmaaammmaaarinette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaraculous/pseuds/immaraculous
Summary: INTRODUCTIONFollow the life of the oddity family as they grow closer and closer to defeating their insider and save their universe with their only support being themselves as the outsiders looking in
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jon Lane Kent & Original Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: mmmaaammmaaarinette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: my girls being wholesome





	the quirk girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StripedSunhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/gifts).



In a village a long time ago, a woman had just given birth to a baby girl whose name was to be Angela Souris. The girl’s father was unknown. She as beautiful as an angel, her purple eyes shone with nothing but kindness her black hair shimmered in the sun. She seemed normal but unlike her peers her destiny and fate was so unique one would call it miraculous but still not accurately describe it, it was simply……quirky. The girl grew up loved by all who met her but the girl knew she was different so much so she was born with a mark of a butterfly. The mark resided over her wrist so she only wore long-sleeved items as to not be killed or called a witch. 

As years flew by when the young girl was only eleven, she was playing tag with Bernie her best friend [allegedly] she tore her sleeve when barnie pushed her in an effort of 'tagging' her

to be continued.......................................................................................


End file.
